mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon ist ein Erdpony-Fohlen aus Etwas ganz Besonderes. Persönliches Silver Spoon kommt aus reichem Hause. Sie ist angeberisch und gemein, wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei ihrer Freundin Diamond Tiara. Spoon lies früher keine Gelegenheit aus, sich über den Schönheitsfleckenklub lustig zu machen da sie deren Mitglieder als minderwertig betrachtete. Dies änderte sich aber mit Tiaras Gesinnungswandel. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Etwas ganz Besonderes bringt Diamond Tiara mitten im Unterricht Apple Bloom dazu eine Zettel an Silver Spoon weiter zu geben. Apple Bloom wird prompt erwischt. Nach Schulschluss versucht Twist Apple Bloom aufzumuntern. Doch machen ihr Tiara und Silver Spoon einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sich über die Flecken losen lustig. Nichts desto trotz oder viel mehr deswegen lädt Tiara die Zwei auf ihre Schönheitsfleckentaufe ein. Während Apple Blooms verzweifelten versuchen einen Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen tauchen mal wieder Tiara vor denen Apple Bloom sich in die Büsche schlägt, von wo aus sie die beiden Reden hörte das man ohne Fleck nichts Besonderes ist. Irgendwie Verschlägt es Apple Bloom auf Tiaras Schönheitsfleckentaufe Apple-Bloom kann sich grade noch ein Tuch umbinden bevor Tiara und Spoon bei ihr sind. Es gelingt ihr die zwei abzuwimmeln doch dann stolpert sie auf dem Rückzug über das Tuch, verliert es und fällt gegen den Plattenspieler. Die Musik verstummt und alle starren sie an. Sofort sind Tiara und Spoon zur Stelle und machen sich über sie lustig. Da schreiten Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ein und stellen sich auf Apple Blooms Seite. Sie machen allen Klar dass man ohne Schönheitsfleck nicht Nichts ist und man so noch alles werden kann. Auf Tiaras frage warum sich die beiden auf Blooms Seite gestellt haben präsentieren sie ihre nackten Hintern. Den Rest ihrer eigenen Feier beachtet keiner mehr Tiara. Spoon versucht noch ihre Freundin aufzumuntern doch will sie nicht. Staffel 2 In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken sind Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon von Apple Blooms neuem Schönheitsfleck und dem Hoopa Loopen nicht beeindruckt bis Apple Bloom mal zeigt was sie kann. Beim Versuch es ihr nach zu machen scheitern Tiara und Spoon kläglich. In Die Geschichte von Ponyville macht Granny Smith auf einer Einkaufstour Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon auf sich und Apple Bloom aufmerksam, die natürlich los kichern. Nach Grannys Vortrag in der Schule ist es Silver Spoon die zu Klatschen anfängt. Staffel 3 In Besuch aus Mähnhattan ist Apple Blooms Cousine Babs Seed zu Besuch. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub zeigt ihr gerade ihren Wagen für die Sommerernteparade. Da tauchen Diamond Tiara uns Silverspoon auf die sich über das Trio mal wieder lustig machen wollten. Überraschend stellt sich Babs Seed auf deren Seite und demoliert sogar den Paradewagen. Von da an machen Babs, Tiara und Spoon dem Klub das Leben schwer. Sie gehen sogar soweit das Klubhaus zu besetzen. Zusammen gehen Tiara Babs und Spoon zu den Vorbereitungen der Parade wo sie sich trennen. Nach einigem Hin und her könne sich Babs und der Schönheitsfleckenklub wieder versöhnen. Als bei Babs abschied Tiara und Spoon auftauchen und wieder fies werden schreitet Babs ein und droht damit ihren Müttern von ihrem schlechtem Benehmen zu erzählen. Damit jagt sie den Beiden so eine Schreck ein das es sie glatt vom Bahnsteig haut. Staffel 4 In Kampf bis zum Ende wollen Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon Flaggenträger für Ponyville bei den Equestria-Spielen werden. Doch ist die Choreogrphie des Schönheitsfleckenklubs einfach zu gut. Da kommt Tiara eine diabolische Idee. Sie redet dem Trio ein das ein Pegasus der nicht fliegen kann, Scootaloo schafft es zu der Zeit kaum vom Boden, seinen Stamm nicht repräsentieren kann. Es funktioniert und der Schönheitsfleckenklub zerstreitet sich. Tiara sie beide sich schon bei den Spielen doch besinnt sich das Trio und macht das Rennen. In Pinkies Stolz greift sich Tiara Silver Spoons Schokomilchshak und erinnert sich wie Pinkie ihre Schönheitsfleckentaufe organisiert hat. Das nutzt Spoon um den Shake auszuschlürfen. In Twilight-Zeit gibt Diamond Tiara auf dem Schulhof mit Akrobatik an, die ihr Butler Randolph vorführt. Da tagträumt der Schönheitsfleckenklub ein wenig wie sie mit ihren erlernten Fähigkeiten Eindruck schinden würden. Bis Tiara rein platz mit ihrer Frage ob Rarity den Klub nach Mähnhattan mit nimmt. Dann könnten sie da mit Promiponys rumhängen. Aber Rarity hat so was in letzter Zeit nicht vorgeschlagen. Das Nutzen Tiara und Silver Spoon für eine neue Tirade aus. Um ihnen eine auszuwischen posaunt Sweetie Belle raus dass sie mit Prinzessin Twilight befreundet sind. Das zieht und Tiara und Spoon betteln förmlich darum zur Twilight-Zeit mit zu dürfen. Für das Trio eine einmalige Gelegenheit die beiden auch mal hart Arbeiten zu sehen. Doch der Schuss geht nach hinten los. Die Twilight-Zeit ist halt nur für den Schönheitsfleckenklub weswegen die Angeber nur zu sehen müssen. Am nächsten Tag hat Tiara schon allen von der Twilight-Zeit erzählt und sie wollen mit machen. Silver Spoon kümmert sich dabei um die Warteliste. Ihre neue Beliebtheit nutzt der Schönheitsfleckenklub nach Strich und Faden aus. Der Höhepunkt für sie ist als Tiara sie zu einer Poolparty einlädt. Als sie aber die ganzen Ponys sehen nicht rein dürfen müssen sie los, Twilight-Zeit. Als sie auf Tiaras Frage ob sie mit dürfen mit nein antworten, sie konnten Twilight nicht vorher fragen, kippt die Stimmung und der Schönheitsfleckenklub wird von einem wütenden Mob gejagt. Die Meute fängt das Trio vor Twilight ab und das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf. Um zu zeigen das sie ihre Fähigkeiten entwickelt haben mischt Apple Bloom einen magischen Pflanzendünger an. Der Apfel den sie damit beträufelt wird größer und größer bis er Explodiert und alle mit Apfelmatsch einsaut. Twilight schickt alle nach Hause, kann sich aber mit dem Trio aussöhnen. Staffel 5 In Träume und Albträume hat Apple Bloom einen Traum in dem sie eine Begabung zum Schädlingsbekämpfer bekommt. Gerade als sie Gelernt hat mit Twittermites umzugehen tauchen Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon auf die sich sofort über sie lustig machen was dazu führt das sich Apple Bloom ihren Fleck entfernen lässt mit der Folge das die Twittermites ungehindert Ponyville verwüsten können. In Der Schönheitsfleck will Tiara Schülerpräsidentin werden. Silver Posaunt raus das, wen sie gewählt wird, eine Statue von Tiara aufgestellt wird. Da wird Tiara sauer das wollte sie nämlich bekannt machen wenn sie gewonnen hat. Spoon wollte nur helfen. Kurz darauf hat Spoon einen Einfall für Tiaras Wahlkampf aber die verbietet ihrer Freundin den Mund. Davon ist Spoon so gekränkt das sie ihre Stimme Pipsqueak gibt und Tiara die Freundschaft kündigt. Später gelingt es Tiara sich zu ändern und kann sich mit Spoon versöhnen. Comics In Verschollen macht Cheerilee mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in die Fohlenberge. Als zusätzliche Begleitpersonen sind Applejack und Rarity dabei. Unterwegs stoßen sie auf ein Waisenvogelnest. Dieser Vogel legt seine Eier in Seen. Der Legende nach sollen die guten oben schwimmen während die schlechten auf den Grund sinken wo sie alleine und unbeachtet leben müssen. In diesem Moment schlüpfen die Eier und sofort ist die Mutter da um zu deren Schutz die Ponys mit einer Welle zu verscheuchen. Das nehmen die Wandere ihr aber nicht Übel, immerhin haben sie mit dem Waisenvogel fast alle Vögel gefunden die in den Fohlenbergen leben sollen. Doch Cheerilee weiß das noch einer fehlt, man sagt das irgend wo in diesen Bergen ein Turul leben soll. Ein Vogel größer als jedes Pony mit einer Krone die älter als Equestria sein soll. Sie selbst hat aber noch nie einen gesehen. Also setzt sie eine Belohnung aus. Das Pony welches den Turul zu erst sichtet bekommt eine Woche Hausaufgaben frei. Was bei Manchen Feuereifer entfacht. Als die Gruppe weiter geht mahnt Cheerilee die Schüler noch mal dicht beisammen zu bleiben da die Pfade hier schnell verschlungen und verwirrend werden. Da merken Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo das Apple Bloom noch zurückbleibt. Sie meint etwas gesichtet zu haben, aber es ist selbst fürs Fernglas zu weit weg, um genau sagen zu können was es ist. Da bemerken Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon dass das Trio zurückfällt und wollen mal sehen was los ist. Während dessen ist der Rest der Klasse damit beschäftigt Rarity aus der Umschlingung einer Ruchlosen Ranke zu retten, der sie zu nahe kam. So merken sie nicht wie die Fünf los stürmen um den Turul zu finden. Außer Snips und Snails die gleich hinter her rennen um raus zu finden was los ist. Immer tiefer folgen die Fohlen der Sichtung in die Berge und eh sie sich versehen haben sie sich verlaufen. Sie haben weder Ahnung wo sie sind noch welcher Weg zurück führt und Tiara macht es auch nicht besser. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Lediglich Snips und Snails freuen sich das ihnen nun keiner mehr Vorschriften machen kann. Da taucht ein hungriger Bär auf. Auf der Flucht bleibt Sweetie Belle in einem Erdloch stecken. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo versuchen sie raus zu ziehen, jedoch steckt sie fest. Tiara und Spoon rennen einfach weiter. Da hat Snips die Idee. Er und Snails lockern mit ihren Hörnern den Boden unter Sweeties Huf auf und sie kommt frei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Bär sie erwischt. Sie haben gerade wieder einen Vorsprung als sie an eine Klippe kommen wo Tiara sie in eine Kleine Höhle unter ihnen ruft. Bangen Augenblicke harren die Fohlen in ihrem Versteck aus. Zum Glück entdeckt der Bär sie nicht und verschwindet. Die schlecht Nachricht ist das sie nun total verschollen sind. Apple Bloom meint das man wohl längst nach ihnen sucht und sie nur eine Art Notruf absetzen müssen damit sie gefunden werden. Fragt sich nur wie, Signalrakten haben für den Ausflug nicht zur Ausrüstung gehört. Da hat sie eine Idee. Sweetie Belle könnte doch mit Magie ein Signal senden. Da macht ihrer Freundin aber keine große Hoffnung weil sie nur einfach Magie beherrscht, kein Vergleich mit ihrer Schwester. Aber wen sie mit Snips und Sanils zusammen arbeitet klappt es vielleicht. Also legen sich die drei ins Zeug und das Fünkchen sieht man keine zehn Meter weit. Nun hat Tiara einen Plan. Sie will den Suchtrupp ausfindig machen und dazu müssen sie hoch genug um das Gelände zu überblicken. Das Hoch hinaus soll Scootaloo übernehmen. Trotz bedenken versucht sie es und gibt alles. Aber wie üblich kommt Scootaloo gerade mal eine halben Meter hoch. Worüber sich Tiara lustig macht. Jetzt hat Apple Bloom die Faxen dicke und geigt Tiara die Meinung. Sie haben sich in den Bergen verlaufen, bald wird es Nacht, überall laufen Bären rum und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun als sich über die anderen Lustig zu machen die wenigstens versuchen etwas zustande zu bringen. Nach dem das erledigt ist gibt Apple Bloom für den Klub Signal zum Aufbruch. Tiaras Plan wer an und für sich nicht verkehrt aber wen sie zu einer höheren Stelle wollen müssen sie den Berg erklimmen. Snips, Snails und Silver schließen sich ihnen an. Tiara bleibt zurück weil sie mit den Blankbacken nichts weiter zu tun haben will. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie sich eines besseren besinnt und versucht aufzuschließen. Doch dabei kommt sie der Klippenkannte zu nahe die unter ihr nach gibt. Tiara kann sich gerade noch an einem kahlen Ast fest halten. Applebloom versucht sie mit einem Stock zu erreichen. Dabei fällt sie selber über die kannte und kann gerade noch Tiaras Schweif greifen. Fieberhaft überlegen die Ponys wie sie Tiara und Apple Bloom retten können. Da entdeckt Silver Spoon einen anderen Ast über ihnen der Lang genug sein müsste um die Verunglückten zu erreichen, aber her hängt recht hoch. Silver verlangt von Scootaloo darauf zu fliegen, dafür bräuchte sie jedoch Unterstützung. Sweetie Belle, Snips und Snails wollen sie mit ihrer Magie ein Stück anheben. Mit Silver Spoon als Startrampe kommt Scootaloo tatsächlich an den Ast ran, der abbricht. Zum Glück reicht das Stück bis zu Tiara und mit vereinten Kräften kann man die Zwei rauf ziehen. Jedoch können sie nur kurz verschnaufen, dann fängt es an zu regnen und sie müssen immer noch Höher um nach dem Suchtrupp Ausschau halten zu können. Das der Regen teile der Klippe abwäscht ist ein gutes Argument für die anderen los zu ziehen. Etwas später hört der Regen wieder auf und man hat die verschneiten Höhen des Berges erreicht. Doch von einem Suchtrupp ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Apple Bloom bleibt da bei das man bestimmt nach ihnen sucht. Aber vor Morgen Früh wird es nichts mehr also müssen sie einen Unterschlupf finden. Da kommt eine Höhle gerade recht, in der sich auch genug Material findet mit dem Snips und Snails ein Feuer machen können, eine der wenigen Sachen die sie mit ihrer Magie hinkriegen. Wenig später hat man geprüft was alles an Proviant da ist. Da geraten Tiara, Spoon, Snips und Snails in Streit über die Qualität weil den Mädchen die Schokofrösche nicht gut genug sind. Da geht Apple Bloom dazwischen und stellt die Frage, warum sich Tiara und Spoon immer aufführen müssen als wären sie besser als alle anderen. Antwort weil sie es sind. Großer Schock. Tiara und Spoon merken in was für einen Fettnapf sie getreten haben und erklären das man es ihnen eben immer gesagt hat. Sie entstammen zwei der reichsten Familien in Ponyville, die sie jeden Tag repräsentieren. Man hat gewisse Erwartungen an sie, die erfüllt werden wollen. Was manchmal ganz schön hart ist. Sie erwarten nicht das die anderen das Verstehen. Darüber kann der Schönheitsfleckenklub nur Müde lächeln. Den ihre großen Schwestern retten regelmäßig Equestria vor der totalen Auslöschung und sind die besten Freundinnen einer Prinzessin. Dabei macht es Rarity so elegant das nicht mal eine Strähne ihrer Mähne Verrutscht und Applejack lässt trotzdem die Arbeit auf der Farm nicht schleifen. Rainbow Dash ist die Beste Fliegerin von Equestria und Scootaloo kommt kaum an einen Ast ran. Wie soll man da bitte mithalten. So haben das Tiara und Spoon noch gar nicht gesehen, wer hätte auch gedacht das Ponys ohne Tonnen von Geld Probleme haben. Da melden sich Snips und Snails zu Worte, alle behandeln sie wie die Dorftrottel dabei haben sie auch Gefühle und was haben sie schon jemals jemanden getan. Darauf erinnert Scootaloo sie daran wie sie mal fast Ponyville zerstörten, in dem sie den kleinen Bären in die Stadt gelockt haben. (Siehe: Angeber-Trixie) Über die alte Geschichte kann man nur noch lachen. Apple Bloom erkennt da sie alle vielleicht doch nicht alle so verschieden sind. Da lässt Tiergeheule die Kinder ahnen das es eine lange Nacht wird. Als Apple Bloom am nächsten Morgen aufwacht hält Tiara vor der Höhle schon Ausschau. In diesem Moment erscheint der Turul dessen Ruf auch die anderen aus dem Schlaf reißt. Doch ist er schon weg als sie dazu stoßen. Dafür taucht der lang erwartete Suchtrupp auf. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps und die Wonderbolts, die Nachricht von Verschwinden der Kinder hat schnell die Runde gemacht. Aber Twilight merkt an das man sie ohne den Turul wohl nicht gefunden hätte. In Ponyville werden die Kinder von ihren Familien in Empfang genommen, die heilfroh sind das sie es ihnen gut geht. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub hat bei dem Abenteuer gelernt das sie alle im Grunde nicht so unterschiedlich sind. Und vielleicht hat ihre Beziehung zu Tiara und Spoon einen Wendepunkt erreicht. Was wohl ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, da Tiara gerade wieder über die Blankbacken herzieht und versucht von Cheerilee die Woche Hausaufgabenfrei zu bekommen. Da sie den Turul angeblich als erste gesehen hat. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Diamond Tiara Ihre beste Freundin Galerie Gegenstück in Equestria Girls.]] Trivia *Der Name von Silver Spoon leitet sich von einem englischen Sprichwort ab: “been born with a silver spoon in his mouth” (also zu Deutsch: „mit einem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren sein“) bedeutet, dass jemand aus einer reichen Familie stammt, was auf Silver Spoon auch zutrifft. Navboxen en:Silver Spoon it:Silver Spoon ja:Silver Spoon no:Silver Spoon pl:Silver Spoon ru:Силвер Спун sv:Silver Spoon Kategorie:Fohlen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere